Notsobadass Blye?
by dunk
Summary: Kensi struggles with her feelings after what Callen did to the Chameleon. But what happend last night and why is she in somebody's bed? one-shot


disclaimer: I don't own anything about NCIS LA (sadly).

summary: Kensi struggles with her feelings after what Callen did to the Chameleon. But what happend last night and why is she in somebody's bed?** one-shot**

She started to wake up. What was she dreaming again. _God my head hurts_: she thought.

_Did I just.. no…_ She moaned shifted a bit and felt.. _oh God, I'm not alone in my bed_! Kensi started freaking out a bit by now. She slowly opened her eyes. _Where the hell am I? This is not my bed. Please don't let me be naked, _where the first things that shot in her mind._ Why was she lying on top of a guy snuggling, for god's sake snuggling?! Wait! He smelled a bit like… Oh God…_ She started rubbing her eyes and felt the figure beneath her stirring. Surely he was waking up. "DEEKS?!" she said a little too loud. She could see him flinch_. Damn, damn, damn Kensi what did you do_! 'Woah' was all he said. She tried to push herself off, but those damn sheets weren't letting her. Eventually she sat upright not really knowing what to say. Just looking at Deeks.

"Kensi?" He said for the first time. "What's wrong?"

She started laughing hystericaly "What's wrong?... really Deeks? I…I just woke up to find you… erm … us… we … We…Slept … Together." She said this so fast and with a lot of gestures that all Deeks could do was smirk. "Yes we did, didn't we." He said while lifting his eyebrows.

"You… arghhh." Kensi hit Deeks' shoulder. "You're lucky I still have my clothes on." She said. She was getting frustrated he knew it. After being her partner for 2 years now, he knew so many thing about her. Knew what got to her, knew how under all the tough bravado there was still a sensitive girl… woman. Kensi was a strong, confident and sensitive woman. Even if she tried to hide that part of her.

"Come on Kensi, you really don't remember last night or yesterday at all?" He was trying to make fun of her, she was sure! He was just too damn cute to stay mad at.

"My head hurts" Kensi said. "I told you not to mix beer and wine Princess." "Don't call me that! Ow…" To be honest she knew better then mixing drinks._ Why did she do that again? _"Callen." She whispered, almost unhearable.

He was watching her. Deeks saw she was trying to connect the dots. Trying to figure out what she did and didn't remember about yesterday. Then he heard her whisper: "Callen".  
"Yeah" was all he could answer. She remembered. They stayed in the position they were for about 2 minutes. Kensi still couldn't get it why Callen had lost it. Ok she understood because it was EXACTLY the same with the man who killed her father. But she didn't shoot him, she didn't shoot because she kept her cool. She was so mad, homicidal is probably a better word for it, but it would make her just the same person as Clairmont. She couldn't let that happen. Her father would hate her forever if she killed Clairmont. But she was so happy when Granger shot him anyways. He deserved it. "The bastard".

"I'm sorry what?" ofcourse Deeks saw how deep in thought she was. So what she said came out as a surprise. _Was Kensi thinking about why Callen shot the Cameleon?_ _Or was it something else_. He couldn't make anything of it. So he was a bit surprised when she whispered " The bastard". So he tried again "Who's a bastard?"

"Oh" she blushed. _Didn't Kensi know how cute she was when she blushed? No don't go there Deeks. You're in bed with the most beautiful women in the world. But she is still your partner. Focus!_ "sorry, I didn't realize I said that out loud. "

"Care to share?" _Would Kensi open up to him? Well it couldn't hurt to try right?_

"I was thinking about Callen, about why he shot the chameleon. I understand why he did it, but in a way I never expected him to pull the trigger you know?" Deeks just nodded and told her to keep going. "Well I was so angry at Clairmont when I found out he killed my father and all of his team members. But somewhere I knew he didn't deserve to die so easily. Pulling the trigger wouldn't be enough punishment you know?" She looked at Deeks with sad eyes. It made him sad that she was feeling like this. _She looks like she needs a hug, but I'll probably get punched again_, Deeks thought.

Maybe she was over analyzing this, she didn't know. Kensi was just glad she could tell this to someone. _Not just someone_ she thought. _Deeks, the person she trusts more than anyone, the person that gets on her nerves, that makes her laugh, that knows exactly what donut she prefers although sometime he pretends he doesn't know and her partner, no her friend_. He ushered her to keep talking. Deeks knew how hard it was to break her walls, but every now and then the wall went down and he learned a little more about Kensi. He cherished these rare moments even if he knew it was a struggle for her.

She continued: "But for Callen to shoot the Chameleon like that,… I … don't really know what to make of that. Callen and Sam have always been my lifelines, my solid bricks that never break or loose themselves. But now,… Deeks what is going to happen to him? He doesn't deserve to be put away. He's always been a lone wolf but this is going to kill Callen." She started rambling. "Woah Kenz, we already talked about this yesterday remember? Time will tell. All we can do is support him and be there when he needs us, okay?"

She just nodded, he knew she was upset. "I'll make you coffee, what do you say about that? He gave her his best smile.

_Why does he have to be so charming all the time. How can anybody refuse anything from that man when he looks like that with his baby blues and his muskily upper body._ Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddend at that thought. He had put his T-shirt off before getting in to bed, the sheet just up to his waist.

_Was she… did she just blush again?_ He thought. _Time to get up, you're imagining things Deeks. Stop doing this to yourself. Kensi doesn't want you like that. She is your partner. Partner_! "You can use the shower if you want. If you don't mind you can wear one of my T-shirts if you'd like. Top shelf white closet." He got out of bed and started making coffee as promised, still wondering if she flushed while looking at him. Because he was sure he saw her eyes widen when the sheet came down and revealed his torso. He smiled a bit and never heard her coming.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" She followed him into the kitchen and was making a ponytail while looking a little better then she had before.  
"How's the headache?"  
"It will pass." She simply said while sitting down.  
"That's not an answer to my question Deeks, why where you smiling?"  
"Nothing just thinking"  
"mm, owkay then,…" she looked a bit confused at him but decided not to push him in answering. You never know what goes on in that cute little head of his._ Kensi stop it, he has been a good friend don't screw it up by feeling thinks you shouldn't. Did I just say feelings… damn I got it bad._

Unlike him she hadn't taken off her clothes before going to bed, she still wore last nights top and a dark blue pants that was a little wrinkled because of her sleeping habits. She might refuse it but she really slept like a starfish, a very cute starfish. _Stop it Deeks, think ' partner'._ He thought she still looked cute even with her clothes all wrinkled and her eyes all blurry from sleeping. It looked like she was lost in thought while he was looking at her.

"I should probably go…" Kensi said.  
"what, no, … why? You even hadn't had your coffee yet and I know how you get when you …" "EX..Cuuuuuse me" Kensi said. "How I get? How YOU get you mean?"

At that moment both of their cellphones started ringing. "It's Ops" both of them said. Nell was phoning to Kensi and Eric to Deeks. They had a lead on Callen's case. Maybe not all was lost after all. "On our way". They just looked at each other. Kensi had a little more hope and all Deeks could do was start grinning again.

"So princess," he said, "let's have a rain-check on that coffee. What do you say?"  
"Sounds great Deeks, lets go help Callen now."

They left the table for what it was and hoped that once they got back Callen would be safe and sound again. _Yes today was looking up, how couldn't it be waking up next to one handsome man like Deeks, _Kensi thought.  
All Deeks could think about was how Kensi would feel after all this was over. _That is going to be one hell of a coffee, _he thought while driving the both of them to ops, still with that goofy smile on his face.

reviews are appreciated, sorry for any misspellings.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
